


Formerly Anon Kink-Thing

by Elexandros



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexandros/pseuds/Elexandros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2010 Anon Porn Challenge. No longer anon. Filled request of "fisting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formerly Anon Kink-Thing

“God, Jez...more...”

Jeremy gave one final tug to the flowery shirt sleeve, watching the pattern twist as the fabric held James’ wrists to the headboard.

“Quiet now, James.”

It was odd, really. Out in the world, James was always the one in control, even if it didn’t always seem so. The way he chose his words, the pedantic nature, that was what kept Jeremy from, generally, killing himself in some horrific way.

In bed, James gave himself over completely. Jeremy had been shocked when he’d first bedded the man, the way the Slow melted away and revealed something wanton and moaning.

And begging.

Eventually, a part of Jeremy’s manhood took offense to the constant begs of ’more, please, more!’.

So now he was going to give him more.

“Spread your legs, James.”

James complied, chest rising and falling rapidly, and Jeremy almost lost it right then. He looked beautiful, flushed and compliant, hair haloed around him on the pillow. Long fingers were twisting around the fabric of the shirt he was wearing just a few hours ago, long legs spread, knees raised, waiting and willing for Jeremy.

They’d been playing for a while now, and James’ hole was practically dripping with lube, already stretched, already having been fucked rather thoroughly.

Jeremy was at the ragged edge of his stamina, his will to hold off, but he had been waiting for this for ages now. He could hold on a bit longer.

He leaned down, fingering James’ opening, watching his eyes close, biting down on a swollen bottom lip.

“Jez, please-"

“Quiet you.”

James bit down harder, and Jeremy tried not to gasp in a breath at how luscious, how edible he looked.

Jeremy hadn’t quite told James what he was up to, but he’d hinted. He knew he had all the subtlety of a hammer, so he suspected that James likely knew. The man was smart, sometimes maybe too smart, but he never did have enough confidence in himself. Jeremy figured that would be how he still had the element of surprise.

He slipped a finger in, followed almost immediately by a second. He didn’t want to give James time to breath during this, much less overthink it.

James arched under Jeremy, spreading his legs even further, cock straining against his stomach now.

“Nngh...”

“That’s right.” Jeremy smirked, holding James down with a large hand against his hip, wiggling the fingers, careful not to touch James’ member, “This is what you like, isn’t it?”

“Christ, yes.”

“I knew it. I’m a God of sex!”

“Don’t get...don’t get so full of your _self_ -!”

James was cut off, gasping and arching as Jeremy slipped in a third finger, stretching him, working him. James bit down on his lip again, groaning through his teeth.

“You’re about to be full of me.”

James moaned again, hips rocking against the fingers inside of him. Jeremy let him, watching the body under him writhe.

By the time Jeremy got to the fourth finger, James’ thighs were trembling. He’d stopped trying to speak, mouth clenched shut as he arched off of the bed. Hips still moving, still jerking, despite the obvious discomfort.

“You always said you wanted more, James.”

The only response he got was a low, drawn out groan.

Concerned, Jeremy inched forward, fingers still buried inside of the man, and kissed James, slow and deep, until he opened his eyes again.

“You okay?”

“I’m okay.” James answered, breathless, flushed, looking strained.

“Do you-“

“I trust you.” James answered immediately, panting each word. He licked his lips. “I want it. I trust you.”

 _Trust you to hurt, but never to harm._

Jeremy kissed him again, deeper even still, then left a trail down his neck, his chest, down his ribs. James’ fingers twisted further into the fabric, holding on tight as Jeremy started to work his fingers inside of the man.

Jeremy was in up to his knuckles now, working James properly, so hard himself he ached like never before. His free hand slid from James’ hip, down his thigh and under his knee, pushing James’ leg into his chest, giving him more access.

James gave a noise precariously close to a whimper, and Jeremy slowed.

“Relax, James. You need to relax.”

James grunted out something that sounded rather like a ‘sod off’, but was too caught up in his own cries for it to come out properly. But Jeremy felt the tight muscles loosen ever so slightly, and he took the cue, pushing in further.

James likely woke the neighbours with the cry that left his throat when Jeremy’s thumb breached him.

It was almost a relief when Jeremy slid his hand in all the way, up to the wrist.

“Fuck...James, if you could see yourself...” Jeremy said, amazed at just how much of himself he had inside of the other man. James was flushed, jerking every now and then, head thrown back as his thighs trembled.

Jeremy moved his hand and James screamed, bucking violently. Jeremy grinned cheekily, realizing he had absolute control over James’ prostrate, over James.

He leaned over, awkwardly, but he had to.

“How’s it feel, James?” He asked, voice a low purr, “Are you finally full?”

“Yes, Jez, yes! God...you...ah!”

James bucked again, tears prickling the corners of his eyes from the sensations of it all. He was straining, it was a lot, maybe just too much, more than he’d ever taken before. Jeremy kissed his jaw, took pity, and started to move, carefully.

James started to thrash, Jeremy hitting that spot over and over, the waves of pleasure divine and more than he could handle. Jeremy finally worked himself, watching James, getting off on the power he had currently.

Then James tensed completely, screaming as he came, blinded by the white light behind his own eyes. Jeremy came at almost the same time, taken by the sight, the sensations, the _knowledge_ of what he was doing.

He slipped out of the man carefully, surprisingly slowly and gently. He slithered up, pulling James into his arms, kissing him over and over as James trembled in the after shocks.

"I think I rather liked that." Jeremy grinned. "We should do it again."

"Nnf...kay."

Jeremy chuckled again, pulling the duvet over the two of them. Perhaps tomorrow morning would be a good time for round two.


End file.
